wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth
=The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth= The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth is a book that can be found in Scholomance and in the Library in the Hall of Explorers of Ironforge. 8 pages. It is exactly the same content as: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/chapter1.html#3 Page 1 Unaware of Sargeras' mission to undo their countless works, the Titans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along their journey they happened upon a small world that its inhabitants would later name Azeroth. Page 2 As the Titans made their way across the primordial landscape, they encountered a number of hostile elemental beings. These elementals, who worshipped a race of unfathomably evil beings known only as the Old Gods, vowed to drive the Titans back and keep their world inviolate from the invaders' metallic touch. Page 3 The Pantheon, disturbed by the Old Gods' penchant for evil, waged war upon the elementals and their dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Page 4 Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. Page 5 The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the four evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work. Page 6 The Titans empowered a number of races to help them fashion the world. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-like earthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentle sea giants. For many ages the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. Page 7 At the continent's center, the Titans crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named the Well of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. Page 8 As twilight fell on the final day of their labors, the Titans named the continent Kalimdor: "land of eternal starlight". Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth